User talk:Leviathan 89
Dressrosa Arc Navitable Hey Levi, when you get the chance could you fix Template:Dressrosa Arc because it isn't showing any episodes past 738. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! We're really stretching that poor template to its limits thanks to Toei :P Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:02, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Totland Arc Hey Levi, can you help us out and use your bot to rename "Whole Cake Island Arc" -> "Totland Arc"? AOD and I were just gonna do it without bots since it's a relatively new article, but wikia's search function seems to be down. I think I've got it in a bunch (if not all) of navibox templates already. 16:17, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chapters I use the page numbers of other volumes for reference. Vol. 81 had 208 pages and 10 chapters, so since the chapters are the same length there's enough room for 11 in this one. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:54, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Also, for the first part of your question to Klobis, Pekoms said in 827 that the Totland islands are led by ministers, and Cacao Island is led by the Minister of Chocolate. So Muscat is one of the ministers. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:47, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chapter 829 *Cacao Island is ruled by Minister of Chocolate. So being "Minister of Gelato" does not mean there is Gelato Island and he rules there. *"Sweet City" is in English. --Klobis (talk) 12:59, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Need a Little Assistance Hey Can I request your Help with updating the Char Box Templates for my Wiki I have been trying for a while now and just can't seem to get it right --I Am what I Am… So Please Call me Freq-E. 01:01, July 10, 2016 (UTC) re:Community Page Thanks, never knew that, it seems quite handy. 16:32, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Help with Totland Hello Levi! Since apparently Totland is spelled as "Totto Land", we were wondering if you could help us change all the Totlands into Totto Lands. We are simply horrible with bots, so we came to you for your much needed help. If it's not too much of a hassle of course. Cheers, 15:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's been Totland this entire time. Why is it Totto Land now? Meshack (talk) 16:47, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::It was spelled in the newspaper in the recent chapter, Meshack. 16:49, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh. I didn't know because I'm currently still at the Dressrosa Arc and I'm not at that part yet in the manga Meshack (talk) 17:48, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Thanks alot Levi!! 20:14, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, Levi. I hope you can help us with a few problems we've had ever since the switch to portable infoboxes. *Template:Char Box currently has no option for the "No Picture Available" image to use with unseen characters like Kozuki Oden. *Image switches don't work with Template:Volume Box anymore. On some volume pages like Volume 69 we used to have a switch for the Cover and Inside Cover, but they're all broken now. Do you have any idea how to fix these? Thanks. 19:15, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Great, thanks! Any idea about the volume box image switch? 10:56, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll get around to fixing them all at some point then. Thanks for the help. 11:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Main Page Redesign Hi Levi so I got some updates about DA slider. I talk to Tierrie and he says that this will be very helpful http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Portal In his own words "the help page describes the basic templates that need to be created as well as the relevant section of code that needs to be copied they are all documented so it is easy only if you have a basic knowledge of css and javascript. He has also commented on the forum http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Main_Page_Redesign?diff=1358979&oldid=1358974 Not sure, who else on the wiki is good at coding that can help you or if you know anyone else. I dont know anything about the coding, but I did make the trees for content and they are found on the forum 19:01, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Switch and Switch infobox docs help The Template:Switch/doc and Template:Switch infobox/doc are really out of date and needs to be redone since we no longer use the current method(s), I could fix it but I am not really good at those kind of things. Dragonquiz (talk) 03:17, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh ok thanks for the reply still kinda new to this stuff. Dragonquiz (talk) 11:02, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Actually wondering how you go them to work at all. They used to work fine on my wiki, but now they have stopped working and I can't seem to fix them Azerik92 (talk) 06:36, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Outdated as it may be, I've found no working alternative to it. I'm really not sure what caused it to cease functioning in the first place, but guess I'll just have to keep trying to troubleshoot. Azerik92 (talk) 02:04, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Portal Space You're moving of those article space Portal pages, to template pages, is incorrect, please move them back to the portal space, they will not work while they are in the template:space ~ Elisavetah(talk)(my wiki) :The javascript is written to make it work from the portalspace, I do not wish to change the javascript, or the way that the slider is built. Please move it back to the portal space. :You should have asked me, why it was in the portal space, instead of simply moving it over without asking anyone. ~ Elisavetah(talk)(my wiki) ::Hey, Please join the , I would like to have a word with you. ~ Elisavetah(talk)(my wiki) 17:26, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Slider Questions Yo Levi, I appreciate the help, but next time consult with me or the other admins before moving on your own =) So explain to me what you changed and why so I understand because everything was already looking fine before. It'd be helpful if you could give me a list of all the relevant templates and stuff since you went ahead and deleted/moved everything. Why was portal transformer removed? And what else did you change content wise? 23:08, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Levi, any chance we could clean this image http://i.imgur.com/eZxUor8.png and use it as a background for the anime tab. There are higher resolution pics available and it fits the summer theme. If you have any other suggestions in mind, let me know 14:27, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright I'll give the textless openings a look and see what I can find. I think the "Sail Into the World of One Piece" should be cropped and shifted a little so we can see Luffy holding the flag better. Good job with the SBS btw. The column thing makes things much easier as opposed to making a giant table :P It's not perfectly align, but it will do 15:03, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Well in the preview pic it is almost completely cut-offed 15:19, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: There's a few things we should fix before putting it on the main page Levi. For starters that back metro arrow needs to be more noticable. A lot of people seem to have hard time going back to the main menu cause the color and size makes it hard to notice. Also, let me fix the links and other stuff before moving it to the main page 14:39, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Making it brighter on top of doubling the size would be great 14:44, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::: It doesn't hurt to try :/ Worst case is we would just have to revert back to the original 14:49, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Before I undo your edit to the Volumes tabs. I want to know why we can't use the subpages. The links were fine and made things much easier in finding stuff 19:07, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: I tried to put the new slider on the main page here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page but the images are covered by the wiki's background. What do we have to do? 15:53, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:IP Time limit on IP's, gotcha. And yes, we were talking about the anon lock. Is it possible to lock the wiki down for a while for anons in cases of emergencies like this? Just to have an independent red button instead of waiting for someone to arrive. 17:38, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Ah, right! I'll remember to use it in cases of absolute emergencies. 17:44, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Forum:Upcoming Policy Changes We can't disable IPs. SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Community Corner Sorry for the late reply! I've been meaning to customize the Community Corner for a while. Thank you for providing the banner! It looks very nice. Just one question. Is there a reason why pngs won't work for updating the banner instead of jpgs? 23:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Link Hi Levi! Sorry I was eating a late night snack so I was away. Fish Tank http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:FishTank said it was alright for us to use this code for wiki wide use 22:28, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah I guess I should have mentioned that in the edit summary. Sorry about that ^__^" But yeah, what were you saying about importjs earlier? If there's a better way to add the script feel free to do so 22:37, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh no that's fine. You're more familiar with this stuff than myself and I know you're trying to help. I didn't even know there was a way to bypass the review process. That's good to know. Anyways, when I put the script on common.js earlier I was able to view the Discussion Link using the test mode. Now I can't see anymore when you moved it to the importjs. 23:00, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :::As long as we can get the discussion link on there, it doesn't really matter how we do it I guess. So do we have to wait for it load now or do we have to do the review process since that worked earlier? 23:08, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Map Graphic Hey, if you're referring to this map graphic found on the official One Piece, then sadly I have not found a larger/complete version of it. I just tried to use a reverse image search but I have had no luck either. Maybe try asking reddit? They're good when it comes to finding stuff like this 17:55, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:New script Hey Levi! The script seems to be working fine and will surely be of great use in creating new pages, so thank you. Also, thanks for showing how to add new templates on the list, I'll try to add more to it later. 16:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Whoops. I'll keep it in mind :) 17:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Apostrophes: Titleparts v. Pagename Yeah, there's definitely that hoary old bug of PAGENAME not working within IFEXIST. But remember that the MediaWiki bug reports associated with this issue are mostly inapplicable to our situation here at One Piece -- not to mention being very old. Even the closest bug report from the MW site doesn't quite match up with what's going on here -- and that forms the basis of my frustration. Specifically, there are two things that one wouldn't have expected, based solely on those old MW reports. One of the things not documented by those MW bug reports is just the simple use of PAGENAME outside of any parser function. So the following doesn't work within PIs, whereas it does in general wikitext: | image = Infobox.png :where the PAGENAME includes an apostrophe That simpler usage is not predicted by the MW bug reports, and so that's been filed as a bug with Fandom engineers. But what's even weirder, and what suggests some sort of interaction with the PI code, is that these two things actually work in exactly the same way on the page Tom's Workers: }|| Infobox.png| Infobox.png|NoPicAvailable.png}} }} }|| }} Infobox.png| }} Infobox.png|NoPicAvailable.png}} }} Both, when placed outside the infobox, result in Tom's Workers Infobox.png. This, to me, is weird because according to the bug at T37746, it should instead be returning the "do this if false" bit -- or NoPicAvailable.png. But you're absolutely right that the old fix-from-last-decade of TITLEPARTS wrapped around PAGENAME will work for what's ailing you here at One Piece. So thanks for fixing that up! Hopefully, we'll be able to get a fix that doesn't require TITLEPARTS. The overall goal of PIs is to make things as simple to read as possible, and (the frankly random use of) TITLEPARTS is a bit more complex than we'd typically like for a PI. -- CzechOut 15:58, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that one. Could you also look at the unused infobox images? I'd fix them myself, but I don't know much about code and it looks like there's multiple problems there are a bunch of unused infobox pictures that don't have special characters messing them up. 04:44, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:User No problem, and I'll take care of him immediately. And yes I do see the table on RC, but if I have to be honest, I haven't really looked at the RC at all for a few days o__o Due to busy life and everything I've only been checking talk pages. 18:12, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Hello, I was wondering that what code did you use for Join the Discussion! module? --AlexHoskins (talk) 19:50, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Screenshot It was a scrolling shot, so I took several screenshots and joined them together. Just gotta layer them in a way that the text box stays beneath the clear view. The category for these type of images is Category:Merged Images. 12:55, April 23, 2017 (UTC) No problem. 13:05, April 23, 2017 (UTC) IP Ban Hey Levi, thanks for reminding, I always forget. 12:21, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:Underage Well that's good to know. I always remembered that <13 year old wikia users should be held back. Did the rule change somewhere? I'll unblock him to stop his massproducing of socks. Thanks, Levi 17:29, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I get it. Thank you 18:00, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Videos Sure I will do that. Thanks. The idea is to have multiple people help out since there's so many not just me alone 20:03, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Levi, are you able to make the bot add the tabs on Episode pages? That would save some of the effort. Example: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_9?curid=17419&diff=1420625&oldid=1354416 20:31, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Great, thanks! 20:47, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Cover Pages Could you please take a look at User talk:Robertg27 because we need your help.--Robertg27 (talk) 14:47, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Awaikage can explain it better than me.--Robertg27 (talk) 15:33, June 18, 2017 (UTC) So the problem is with the templates Template:Qref/cover and Template:Qref/cover numbers. They hadn't been updated for a while so the latest cover stories didn't have functioning references. I managed to add the new cover stories somehow but I don't really understand how it works and the references for the latest cover story, The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet are still broken. It lists the parts as "Vol. 1.2", "Vol. 2.2" and so on. Can you check out what's wrong and possibly create some kind of explanation so it'll be easier to update the templates in the future? 11:25, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Great work, that template is much simpler to use and the documentation explanation is good. All the references seem to be working properly. Thanks a lot! 15:42, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Given that the recent cover story is divided into arcs can you change the code to reflect that.--Robertg27 (talk) 18:23, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Re: Reference Popups About a week ago there was an error with reference popups script that made the Discord Integrator along with other things to disappear so I removed it for the time being. If it's fixed now then you can add it back 11:45, July 18, 2017 (UTC) DVD guy That also wasn't his first time messing with episodes. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:13, July 28, 2017 (UTC)